Fear
by kojirou8
Summary: Just a random idea I had. A Pokemon tells how humans and Pokemon alike feel about it.


Okay, a little different, I admit, but I've always wanted to try something like this.  
  
  
  
Fear. That is what humans call me. Affectionate, isn't it? Whenever they see me, they run, screaming. Friendly, aren't they? They make legends about me, and they are always scary. Because humans fear what they do not understand, then it is logical to assume that they do not understand me, or any of my kind. But instead of trying to understand me, they create legends. They teach their offspring to fear me. Then they, in turn, teach the next generation to do the same.  
  
Oh, not all humans are like that, oh no. There is the odd human that will try to find me. More adventurous than the rest, he or she will try to find me, coming into my home. Each time I get excited. I think that the humans have come to ask, to understand. I think that they have come to be my friend, that they want to ask questions, to get answers. Each time, I get excited.  
  
.and am consequently disappointed, each and every time. They come to me, sweet talking, "don't worry, I won't hurt you," and the like. They, without warning, they send out their captives.  
  
.Captives? Oh, I meant their partners. Yes, their friends. They will send out a Pokemon, probably a strong water or thunder type, and order them to attack me.  
  
Me.  
  
Even the Pokemon know it is useless. They stare in fear at me, quivering. It's kind of funny, really, to see them do it. I don't even have to do anything to get this response, It just comes naturally. Their trainers bark out orders, and they obey, even though they don't want to. I can easily dodge the attacks, and I do.  
  
The humans get frustrated, and order their Pokemon to use stronger attacks. Fools. While against a normal opponent this would probably work, they should know that it wouldn't work against me.  
  
Though it would be easy to defend myself against them, I usually don't. I quietly step back into the shadows, then retreat into the darkness. I hear the humans calling me names, and shouting threats. Useless, really, but nevertheless, they do it. It hurts, but I don't let it affect me. Not until I have gotten to my destination.  
  
It's where I go when my troubles bother me to much, when I feel sad, or when I just want to have some fun. There, I sit and cry. The tears stream down my face, as the sadness inside me overwhelms all else. The humans never try to understand me. All they want to do is fight, fight, fight, fight, FIGHT! Humans were the worst thing that has ever happened to this world!  
  
Except for one. There was one person whom I trusted. One person who I would put my very existence into her hands. She understands me, and I understand her. Because, almost no one else understands her. In this respect, we understand each other perfectly. She teaches me things, teaches me to survive. It was she who taught me how to do most of what I do. She was the one who brought me in from the darkness, who showed me my true potential.  
  
She was here, always with me, telling me what to do. Sometimes she called upon my services, needed my help to defeat some other Pokemon in battle. She was strong. Even the other humans respected her.  
  
She does not fear me, as other humans do. She actually knows me, knows what I want. It's because she is a friend to many of us. She did not give us fake names, as many humans do. No, she calls us by our true names, the names that others respect and fear. She has trained us so well. She has only to say "Gengar, go," and I'll know what to do.  
  
As soon as I appear, the humans begin shaking, just like their Pokemon. But I am no longer surprised. They all fear me the same, no matter what.  
  
Because this is what humans call me.  
  
Fear.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, I know it was weak. It was a spur of the moment thing, so lay off the flames, and about how you're "not sure all humans and/or Pokemon are afraid of ghosts," or how "psychic Pokemon have an advantage." 


End file.
